Daydreaming can have its consequence
by TedescoMaurizio8
Summary: Sky dreaming about Riven in history classes and the consequences of it! I suck at summaries XD WARNING:SMUT, YAOI/SLASH, GRAPHIC! M-rate for a reason!


Hey guys! I'm here again, this fanfic will be a Sky/Riven slash fic. If you don't like slash, click than on the return button! The dream part is based on " A Taste of Sectumsemra" by Glargle Gargle Glargleglarg (I'll upload a link to the story on my profile). Oh this will be in the POV of Sky.

Text: awake

_Text_: dream

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything, otherwise this would have been canon in the series XD

_**Daydreaming during history can have its consequences**_

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

I was looking at Riven intensively from my seat in class. Jeez, he has a nice ass, I thought. I could easily tell his ass cheeks apart in those purple tight boxers which were visible due the facts that Riven wore his jeans lower than hip level. In short he was a sager. I was as well, though not as much as Riven. People had always a good view of his bum, but that might have something to do with the skinny jeans he wore. History of Magix is so boring, I thought. My mind started wandering to Riven and what he and I could do together. I slowly started to dose and I fell eventually asleep.

"_Riven, you've been a naughty boy," I said. "A very naughty boy," Riven could only look at me in fear. I admired the sight before my eyes: Riven laying on my bed only clad in his tight purple boxers. I had his hands cuffed to the bedpost and his legs were chained in spread eagle to the other end of the bed._

"_What are you planning?" he asked fear lacing his husky low voice. "I promise, it'll be pleasant," I said and smirked in a way that showed I knew something he didn't. I licked my lips and placed my hands on his broad pecs. Drawing a curving line with my index finger caused the purple haired boy next to me to moan. "You like that?" I asked and drew out a laser knife from my pocket. I swung a leg over his hips and effectively straddling them. I repeated the motion I made previously with my index finger, only this time with the knife. I narrowly missed his left nipple. Riven bit his lips to prevent himself from either crying or moaning out loud. I felt his manhood twitch under my bum causing me to smile maliciously. Next I drew a second line, it was diagonal, followed by another diagonal line in the opposite sense and meeting the other at around three-quarter of its length. This time Riven let out a sharp breath. It must sting a little, I thought. Then I felt his manhood harden underneath me. "You seriously like this?" I asked. "Little pervert," I drew a vertical line follower by two diagonal lines again._

_This time the last diagonal which was going down went through the right nipple. By now Riven was rock hard and I started moving my hips. The friction that was cause made Riven moan lovely. Leaning forward I kissed him on his mouth. The purple haired responded by licking my lower lip and bucking his hips. "Not yet, pretty boy," I said. Riven groaned. My hand traced the lines between his six-pack abs. "You have a nicely trained body," I whispered. "It's almost a gift of the gods," Tracing the cuts I've made proved that Riven like SM. "Kinky guy you are," I licked some blood away around his left nipple and Riven moaned: "You wrote your name didn't you, Sky?" he asked. "I marked you alright," I said. "You're mine now," I bent over and squeezed the prominent bulge in his boxers. He moaned my name. I kept doing that for like five minutes and five minutes long I heard the boy underneath me moaning and panting. Silent tears from the pleasurable torture falling down on his beautiful face. A wet spot had formed in his purple boxers. Riven's moans had caused my crotch to harden and bulge out a bit more in my blue boxers. I removed the purple boxers slowly. The friction proved torturous by the moans and pleas I received. "Remove it now!" Riven managed to say betweew the moans and groans. My hand grabbed the base of his long and thick dick. Riven gasped. I smiled and moved my hand slowly towards the tip, making sure I traced the veins on it as well. The way back down was slowly, though not so teasing, but it resulted in what I wanted: Riven thrusting his hips in my hand and moaning and complaining about teasing. "Sky…I need your…mouth on my…" he begged softly. I started pacing the movement up and brought my mouth to his huge balls. Licking them was met with the most erotic sounds a person can make. I licked the shaft from base to tip and engulfed it with my lips. My tongue ran along the slit teasing. I swallowed the entire length without gagging. He tasted sweaty and salty but it was nice. Bobbing up and down in various tempos proved too much for Riven, for he came in my mouth with a cry. "Sky!" I was sent to heaven number seven. "God, you taste great," I panted. Riven's chest was going up and down._

"Wake up, Sky," someone said. I opened my eyes and realized it was all a dream, unfortunately.

"You fell asleep," said Brandon. I smiled sheepishly. "Thanks for stating the obvious," I said.

When I got up, I noticed I had a serious hard on. The bulge was clearly visible and there was so much I could do to hide it. Riven however noticed and asked: "Nice dream?"

"You could say that," I replied and gathered my belongings. Classes were over so I could get rid of my little problem. I entered my room and opened my now incredibly tight jeans. "Need help?" a husky voice asked. I turned around and found Riven standing there, leaning casually against the door post. I blushed and he took that as his cue to come in. Riven slowly removed my shirt and his hands massaged my strong chest. "Like this?" he asked and licked my neck till my earlobe. I moaned a soft yes. Riven his hands trailed down my abs and came in contact with the waist band of my jeans. He unbuttoned it and with his mouth he opened the zipper of my fly, which proved difficult due the bulge. He licked my head through the fabric of my boxers and I moaned Riven his name. Riven bit on it making my yelp out. "No teeth," I hissed but he grabbed my balls and started tugging on them. My jeans was pooled around my ankles and Riven slowly guided me to my bed. "Lay down, that's more comfortable," he whispered in my ear and he started trailing kisses all over my torso. Alternating between kisses and bites was erotic and my penis was leaking dozens of precum. Riven his hands started massaging my thighs in a teasing manner. Riven pressed his crotch against mine and I gasped. "You like friction right?" he asked. I nodded not trusting my voice at the moment. He began palming my bulge and I felt light headed due the sensation of pleasure that overwhelmed me. "Riven…more…" I moaned and said boy complied. Suddenly he yanked my boxers of and did the same with his jeans and underwear. Without warning he pushed his manhood in my arse and I cried out in pain. "You alright?" he asked when I was quiet for like two minutes. "You…can start moving now," I said and I kissed him. Riven his hands were tugging on my nipples while he started thrusting into me. Moaning was all I could think of. Riven rode me wonderful and I felt my orgasm building up inside me. Then a jolt of pleasure went through me like thunder. "What was that?" I asked. "Your prostate," he simply answered. "Do that again," I begged. Riven did so and soon I was seeing stars. It was a wonderful feeling. Riven moaned along with me and in rhythm with the thrusts. "I'm…almost…Riven!" I came and sprayed my semen between our bodies. Riven followed closely after that in my ass. He slowly pulled out and kissed my neck again. "You're hot when you come, Sky," he said. "You don't know how long I've been longing for this," I smiled. "I was craving for it," I admitted and I hugged him. "We better get cleaned up, before Brandon sees us,"

Riven nodded. "How about a shower together?"

"And risking having shower sex, no. Maybe later, but not today," I kissed Riven and I left for the shower. Riven sat up on my bed and licked the cub that had reached his chin. "Sky, you are wonderful," he whispered and I felt my heart warm up.

End.

I hope you liked it! Note I don't have a beta, so tell me when you notice grammar mistakes and I'll correct them. Please do review, I want to know your opinion of this story!


End file.
